Our Last and Final Stop
by CockatielLover
Summary: Was there any way to escape? I believe not.  I thought it would have been the end when the whole room flooded... But some how I didn't die. Though this is my final ride. One way or another my life must end.  Warning!: Twisted up AU, OCxCanon, slight OOC.


A loud bang caused Resu Sosora to suddenly sit up.

_W-Where am I? _she thought as she scanned the area with her green orbs. Resu was in a large room that was white and had benches filled with people.

_Rather... why am I here is the question? _Resu's memory felt hazed, and the only thing she could remember is being in her car, driving on the highway while her brown hair flowed around her.

A familiar white colour caught her eyes as she scanned the room again. White hair... it belonged to one of her more closer friends she had known for a long time.

"Toshiro!" Resu cheerfully said as she got up. His turquoise orbs caught her movements coming towards him and his eyes widen.

"Whoa what happened to you, looks like you saw a ghost,"

"N-no... I really shouldn't be surprised,"

"Eh? Whatever, so where are we anyways?"

"You could say we're on our last ride before... dying pretty much," answered Toshiro with a grim look on his face.

"You had better be kidding me,"

"Since when do I kid Resu?"

"So that means..."

"We're dead right now, this ride is pretty much a last endurance test and you could say a replay of our lives."

"...has anyone ever escaped this?"

"One person, rumored to have escaped and actually managed to live back his normal life, except everyone forgot about him... But it is just a rumour, so no one knows if it's real."

Resu sighed. The room began to rumble and people around started slightly panicking.

"What happening?" yelled Resu.

"First test," Toshiro simply answered, following it up with, "which pretty much is a replay of all your fears happening in a row. This is an easy test if you know how to cope with it,"

"That means I'll have to... oh god no. I still remember the day I burned my whole arm, it looked so gross," she mumbled, turning her gaze down to her right arm. A quiet shriek came out of her mouth as she noticed her arm looking the same as it did 5 yeas ago when she burned it. She even felt the exact same pain.

"T-Toshiro... it hurts..."

"Just ignore it Resu. Overcome it," he grumbled. There was even a slight quiver to his own voice. Barely noticeable, but still there.

Resu nodded then turned her gaze to the floor, just to be frozen in the spot. She was only standing on a small metal bar, barely two inches wide and about 3 feet long. Below her was the city she lived in.

"I don't want to fall,"

"Overcome it," growled a voice. Resu's feet wouldn't move from the spot. A small voice in her head urged her to do it.

Slowly she moved to the end of the bar, closed her eyes, and let herself fall down towards the large city. Soon the feeling of air rushing by her went away and she opened her eyes to find herself back in the room.

"Oh god... I thought I was dead for sure on that one,"

"Hng," came Toshiro's voice next to her. His generally warm eyes looked cold, hardened, and in pain and his lips tightly pursed. A few more moments passed before he let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god that's over," he whispered, more to himself than Resu. A loud knock on the door caused both of them to slightly jump up. The door then slammed open and a large amount of shadow-like creatures came out, scattering throughout the room and picking up people who have failed getting over their fears.

Everyone that was picked up were dragged back into the room, and soon loud screams could be heard from the same room accompanied by loud bangs.

Resu felt herself still locked into the same place as before. Slowly she made her way to a bench and sat down. Toshiro after a short while sat down next to her, silence making its way between them. Resu took out a pen and a notepad she always carried around and began to note something down.

"Resu... What are you doing?"

"Just in case," she simply answered.

After finishing with the note, she turned her gaze to the only window in the room, which was quite large. Outside was the blue sky, with large clouds lazily drifting by.

_So it seems like this room is actually suspended in midair... _she thought as a sudden tiredness washed over her.

_A few minutes of sleep can't hurt, I've got Toshiro here to wake me up if anything happens... _and with that she fell into a shallow sleep.

The almost violent shaking of her shoulder abruptly woke Resu up. She looked up into the face of Toshiro, who almost looked angry at her.

"Damn it, now you wake up!"

"What with the yelling Toshiro? I was sleeping just fine..."

"Then I guess I should have let you drown in your sleep?" he growled, pointing to the water that had reached up to Toshiro's knees. As Resu began to fully recover from her sleeplike state, she felt the water touching the small of her back. She quickly stood up, clutching her notes close to her body.

"Any way we can-"

"No. I checked, there's no way. The cupboard would be easily flooded and there is no way to stop the flow,"

"So what do we do then?"

"Lets hope you can hold your breath for a long time," he said with a cold glint to his eyes.

"Of course, you know I'm good at doing that... just I don't think I can hold it for over 7 minutes," Resu sighed. Toshiro lightly grabbed onto her hand.

"It'd be best for us not to get lost from each other when the water levels reach high..." he mumbled. Resu lightly blushed then sadly looked down.

"Too bad it couldn't have been different," she chuckled in a low voice.

* * *

><p>The water had already filled half the room and everyone was treading water, some already getting tired and worn out.<p>

"How long will we have to keep going on like this?" whined a teen, around his 15's.

"Until the room fills up," growled an older man.

"But no one will survive that way!"

"Some do... Some do..." sighed the older man before adding, "And hope you're one of those people,"

* * *

><p><em>Barely any room to breathe.<br>My chest hurts...  
>I'm already seeing darkness...<br>I can't feel Toshiro's hand anymore...  
>Where is he?<br>Where is everyone?  
>Have they drowned already?<br>Am I the last to go?  
>I feel quite numb...<em>

_This is my last breath._  
><em>I use my last moments to think what I could have done with my life.<em>  
><em>I miss my sister.<em>  
><em>I miss my parents as well.<em>  
><em>Too bad my parents had to pass away when I was only 14.<em>  
><em>I would have loved to have dinner with them one more time.<em>  
><em>Maybe take a nice walk on the beach with my sis... the water felt so warm... so warm I tell you... kind of like now.<em>  
><em>Maybe I should just close my eyes and just let the waves gently wash me away from the surface of this planet...<em>

* * *

><p>Her lungs screaming for air caused Resu to begin coughing, struggling to get oxygen into her lungs. Multiple voices seemed to be coming from around her, but she couldn't focus on any of them. A few more torturous seconds and precious air flooded into her chest.<p>

"Ah, she's regaining consciousness," said an older male voice, one she recognized from earlier.

"Took her long enough" grumbled what sounded like a young woman.

"Thank god... Resu..." mumbled a familiar voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her. As she thought, an old man, a woman looking in her 30's, and Toshiro were all kneeling around her. Resu was laying on her back, then she sat up.

"What happened...?"

"I don't know how to explain it Resu, but at least you're alive," Resu noticed he was still holding on tightly to her hand.

"He wouldn't let go of you, even after we found you passed out cold," said the older male. Toshiro slightly looked away as a light red dusted his cheeks.

"The last stop is arriving, we'll be splitting up soon. You two should better use the rest of your time well," sighed the other female, getting up and walking over to a bench.

"Last stop?" asked Toshiro.

"Yep. No one escapes alive, but who survive this far, have the gentlest death. You feel nothing, even if it's a giant cement block falling on you,"

"Oh..."

Both Toshiro and Resu and got up, walking over to the nearest seat.

"So this is it?" whispered Toshiro, loud enough for Resu to hear.

"Yeah,"

"If we're going to die anyways... I guess this would be the time to do this,"

"Toshiro?"

Toshiro sighed and let go of her hand, moving his fingers to her chin to light tip it up towards his face. Turquoise eyes met with green eyes. A deep blush spread to Resu's cheeks and a light smile tugged at Toshiro's lips. Their eyes slowly slid closed as Resu leaned in to close the gap between their lips. He lightly ran his fingers through her hair then slightly pulled back.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier... I love you Resu. I really do, I just wish I had the chance to tell you before we-" he stopped in mid sentence as Resu pressed her finger against his upper lip.

"It's fine Toshiro. I regret the same thing as well. But the truth be told, it's best to know late then to never know,"

"I guess so," he chuckled, resting his forehead against hers.

* * *

><p>Alternative Ending #1<p>

"We're here," sighed the young woman. A sudden change happened and they all found themselves in a dusty yellow cab, heading down a train railway.

"Why are we going here?" asked Resu.

"It's what has been chosen for our death, and it seems we'll rather be going together," grunted the older man. Without notice, the taxi lightly slammed into a wall that was in front of them, the wall itself being a bit shorter than Toshiro. Dread began to claw at Resu's chest as she turned to her left side, trying to open the door. The lock wouldn't budge. Everyone else in the cab did the same thing, with no success. Loud noises of a train on the rails could be heard nearing the cab at a fast rate. Resu turned to Toshiro with a look of shock on her face.

"I don't want to die," she managed to get out. Toshiro heavily sighed and pulled her close to him.

"Neither do I Resu, but at the very least we die together,"

* * *

><p><em>All it took was a blink of an eye,<br>for 4 people to lose their lives.  
>A blink of an eye for me to lose him.<br>He was one of the only things I had left in this world.  
>And now...<br>He was gone.  
>But our spirits shall live on, to soon be forgotten by the world.<br>Yet it's true,  
><em>_"better late then never,".  
>At least I know.<br>At least I know and I can rest in peace._


End file.
